<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>平局 by Saphirblau507</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137372">平局</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507'>Saphirblau507</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,837</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26137372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saphirblau507/pseuds/Saphirblau507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>七夕贺文，甜到蛀牙预警<br/>食用愉快呀各位。❤</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erling Håland/Jadon Sancho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>平局</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>（0）<br/>
“先心动者为输家。”</p><p> </p><p>(1)<br/>
杰登·桑乔不是个理性的人，更多时候他想做什么就会去做什么。No Ball Game是人生箴言，不过并非行为准则的下限，譬如满不在乎地顶撞试图教自己做人的蠢货长辈，在球场下对刚刚恶意铲球的竖中指，盘腿坐在沙发上说Joke DFL，以及戴着超大钻石耳钉跑过摄像机前。</p><p> </p><p>“你管不着我，滚开。”说这句话时他觉得自己似乎与在肯宁顿踢碎玻璃的那个10岁不良少年轮廓重合。关掉对面没人的虚假视频通话，念叨罢对媒体和喷子的污言秽语，把覆盆子和蓝莓捏碎，喷射出来的汁液溅在指间；他盯了半晌，后知后觉地稍微舔舔。</p><p> </p><p>懵懂九载浪荡十年。赖斯·内尔森的弧线球在头顶达到最高点，塔米·亚伯拉罕把脏辫散开，雪花落在发间。“我在更衣室也要像现在一样掌控放音乐大权，”杰登·桑乔吹着口哨，提了提松松垮垮的工装裤，含着香烟柄的棒棒糖，假装自己在吞云吐雾，耳机半戴不戴，放出的rap故意让路人听见，踩上滑板一溜烟奔向伦敦东区。</p><p> </p><p>“自由，赖斯，”他竖着食指强调道，语气却不甚强硬，更不像说教，甚至软得要命——当然他也没资格对青训球王兼挚友指指点点。内尔森翘着二郎腿坐在凳子上，好笑地看他满脸骄傲地阐述观点。“自由。没什么事物有这个特权阻拦你做你想做的事，扰乱你的情绪，乃至于使你的某些目标不再坚定。自由是最可贵的，这是我的立场，永远。”</p><p> </p><p>“到了某个时候我相信你还是现在这副自信样子。”内尔森意味深长地说完后大笑起来。<br/>
“什么时候？没有那个时候。”桑乔尖叫起来，“见鬼啦，赖斯。比起那种未知的不可预测的东西，我更想就这么简单随便地活下去————19岁没你想的那么麻烦。”</p><p> </p><p>嚯，谁又能想到是一语成谶。<br/>
一切在那句简简单单的问候之后疯狂改变。</p><p> </p><p>（2）<br/>
说起来是什么时候？桑乔也不晓得。<br/>
只记得他刚到来的那一天。小几个月的男孩儿明显有意营造人格设定————他如是在内心暗自评判。桑乔托着腮帮子心不在焉地看他和教练、队长打招呼，笑容满面又阳光灿烂，摄像头一离开马上就变成面无表情装酷冰山脸。</p><p> </p><p>“不够真实！”他念念有词地拍了一把雷纳的肩膀。乔瓦尼在旁边对自己笑得一脸宠溺————啊哈，虽然他也不知道为什么想到了这个词儿。<br/>
“杰登，你又在judge别人，”雷纳扳过他的脑袋瓜子蹭蹭，“我可不。”<br/>
“那你快找他high。”桑乔反蹭回去。“我再也不是你的好哥哥了。”</p><p> </p><p>雷纳幽默温和、沉稳友善的性格比他更好，他不得不承认；桑乔则喜欢端着一点自以为是的架子，对外谎称这是英国人外冷内热的性格特质。美国男孩咯咯地笑起来把头迈进他颈窝，桑乔推他一把叫他去跟埃尔林·哈兰德打招呼，后者却循声看来。<br/>
“你们好。”他只稍微扬起嘴角问候。</p><p>马贝拉的冬天温暖宜人。<br/>
天气晴朗，万物可爱。</p><p>桑乔的脸藏在雷纳脑袋后面，从小男孩柔软的黑发上面偷偷看向他。</p><p>“加油？”雷纳笑得促狭。</p><p> </p><p>受主教练安排————桑乔必须要强调这点——可不是自己要找他说话的——那天他们天南海北地聊。挪威人的口音好玩得紧，桑乔喜欢听他说话。哈兰德说话不是磁性那派，句尾的落音总是喑哑；重读闭音节总是发得十分不标准，不过这应该就是他可能有德语天赋的原因吧。最好玩的是食物的话题，他们对米饭的热爱竟出奇的一致；桑乔还小心翼翼地问你们吃不吃鲱鱼罐头呀，哈兰德说那真是抱歉让你失望了，我是挪威人不是瑞典人————随后两人相视一笑紧接着噗嗤一声再也忍不住，桑乔赶快捂住了嘴以免暴露逗比本性。</p><p>“去吃餐厅的炸肉排吧！”他突然没头没脑地说。“我喜欢把菠萝酱和灯笼椒烧烤酱混在一起当蘸料。”<br/>
“你是不是遇到任何人都先推荐这个？”哈兰德咯咯地笑起来。<br/>
“bingo。”桑乔臭屁地扬起眉毛。<br/>
“这可是我的最爱，记住了。”</p><p>等等，你的最爱为什么人家要记住啊。桑乔觉得自己那句话不知道受了什么愚蠢条件反射的影响，一时挠了半天头居然不知道说什么来打个小小的圆场————<br/>
“好的。等你助攻我了就请你吃。”哈兰德眨眨眼。<br/>
哈，情商还不低。<br/>
桑乔装作随意地朝他挥手再见。</p><p> </p><p>（3）<br/>
年轻男孩的关系总是进展飞快。<br/>
开赛后他们并肩作战。随着开局完美的帽子戏法和一球一助，17与7一度成为最闪亮的双子星。索尔根在更衣室嚷道要求哈兰德请客吃饭，自己可是本来能进然后送一个给他的；哈兰德笑着争辩道你那个球要是自己打八成会被扑，还不如让我来，身后的扎加杜已经饿狼扑食似的冲上去跟他打闹成一团。两个大高个躺在地上打滚，桑乔装作嫌弃地踹了一脚哈兰德的屁股，让他起来别打扰自己跳舞。</p><p>“你怎么啦，还因为我刚才弄乱你的发型生气？”哈兰德笑得提起自己被扯下去的裤子时还上气不接下气。“那你踹回来，就算报了上次我打断你跳舞的一箭之仇。”</p><p>“我才不。”桑乔哼唧一声打开电吹风，“懒得碰你，自己长记性就行。”</p><p>“精致男孩生气啦。”雷纳在旁边煽风点火得不亦乐乎，丝毫没注意到自己的袜子一只白一只粉，德莱尼已经被逗得背过气去了。</p><p>生气你唯独没跟我肆无忌惮地一起庆祝啊。<br/>
桑乔撇了撇嘴。光揉头发算什么。完全不好玩————算了，还不是自己事儿逼，瞻前顾后怕这怕那。</p><p>初识时他碰自己的头发，桑乔总会有意地躲开，以发型的重要性为理由替自己辩解。真实的原因则是害怕————害怕肢体接触，害怕任何有可能暴露自己内心真实想法的一切事情；那感觉就像小孩看着橱窗里漂亮的汽车模型，瞟了一眼又转过脸去，否则会迎来父母的苛责和“快点走”的催促。</p><p> </p><p>这份心情终究还是与别人不一样的。桑乔惊慌地察觉到后焦躁地不知所措————比方说他可以和阿什拉夫随意地拥抱互捏，和罗伊斯埋胸拍脑袋，前者是出于朋友的随便，后者则是对长辈的敬意与撒娇卖萌。而他呢，他又是因为什么————势均力敌的不安？怕被没轻没重地弄伤？拜托虽然他确实壮但也不至于把自己揉成一团然后丢出去吧。雷纳曾经偷偷跟自己说好羡慕他的麒麟臂哦，桑乔耸了耸肩不以为然，然后看着Gio在训练时自觉远离哈兰德——理由是你离他太近会被大力误伤的。</p><p>“好啦，我这就把你po上ins，”哈兰德不知道从哪里突然钻了出来，乖乖凑在桑乔旁边，“不过你也要答应，发了照片得圈我。”<br/>
刚洗完澡的薄荷味沐浴露清香很好闻，草草吹干的头发还往下滴着一点点水。</p><p>“下次吧。”桑乔撇过脸去掩饰不自在的红晕。“我先走了。”</p><p>哈兰德纳闷儿地站在原地挠着头皮。<br/>
没得罪他吧。</p><p> </p><p>（4）<br/>
哈兰德说喜欢他应该是他做梦都没想到的。</p><p>桑乔以为按自己拧巴的个性，这不清不楚不明不白的感情大概也只能算是一段小插曲罢了，变不成现实的；然而哈兰德确实表白得也很戏剧性————</p><p>那天他们输了球，桑乔发挥得极其不好，回到更衣室时表面上乐呵但是内心沮丧得跟什么一样。<br/>
哈兰德其实也不怎么舒服。传给桑乔的饼被吐得离奇，对方送来的传球位置也不顺，转身停的时候已经被人截掉还穿了裆。俩人都带着点戾气各干各的，最后论哈兰德那点对足球十分认真的脾气还是首先炸开了锅。</p><p>“我不喜欢你的方式，”他忍着不高兴说道，“杰登，你今天耍的花活足够用来传球给我然后让我打进去了。”</p><p>“啊，你就是找点借口来表示对我的不满是吧？”刚好赶上昨天哈兰德训练时又对自己爱答不理，桑乔气不打一处来，反唇相讥，“我就这样，你不喜欢就忍着，别用说酸话和昨天那副装X的样子打击我。”</p><p>“哈？”哈兰德莫名其妙，“我昨天怎么了？今天我也是在就事论事啊。”</p><p>“你自己做了什么自己心里有数。”桑乔翻了个白眼，“选到跟我一组把你难受得不行，讨厌我就直说。”</p><p>草，见鬼。什么都乱了。<br/>
我到底为什么要在乎他讨不讨厌我？？<br/>
桑乔觉得自己气急败坏的样子像个傻逼。<br/>
“我走了！”他心慌意乱地打算甩上门————老天。感谢哈兰德这个时候突然他妈的灵光一现，揪着他的胳膊就把他一把捞了过来，按在locker旁边非要问个明白。</p><p>“我昨天——”哈兰德突然没了气场，窘迫起来，“妈的，昨天是因为我闹肚子。你见过一个刚从马桶上坐了几个小时下来的人精神状态倍儿棒吗？”<br/>
“你又不说，我哪知道？”桑乔怨气冲天地抬头看着他，“一副苦大仇深的样子跟我欠你钱似的。”</p><p>“总之，我不是讨厌你。”哈兰德试图争辩，“我只是说我不喜欢你今天的踢球方式——”<br/>
“哈，不喜欢我踢球就是不喜欢我本人。”桑乔抱起臂，一副耍赖我不听我不听的样子。<br/>
“我不是不喜欢你——”哈兰德脸涨得通红地来了个双重否定。淦，都快绕晕了。</p><p>“啊，那你就是喜欢咯。”桑乔不要脸地大笑起来。<br/>
“对，我喜欢你。”哈兰德不假思索地开口，“你看，这不就齐了吗。”</p><p> </p><p>“......”<br/>
“......”<br/>
“草。”桑乔捂住脸蹲了下去。<br/>
“我认真的。”<br/>
哈兰德眨巴着眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>（5）</p><p>确定关系后除了他们以外没人知道。<br/>
所有人离开后他们悄悄地拥抱。矮的那个鼻尖擦着高的那个脖颈。埃尔林·哈兰德一如既往的不怎么讲话，桑乔的手臂环过他的腰，就差一丁点满足的咕噜声，像是猫的头蹭路人的手，尾巴翘起，“摸摸我后背的毛”。<br/>
“我们就到这里了吗？”他温和地问。<br/>
“当然不。”桑乔攀上他的肩膀索吻。</p><p>健壮又高挑的挪威人某种程度上相当细心。桑乔喜欢看他很认真地做一些小事情，比如乖乖坐在凳子上给球打气，拿着碳素笔刷刷地写着购物清单，以及挠着下颏绞尽脑汁地思考怎么连ins直播————桑乔会笑他笨，然后打电话过去告诉他该怎么弄。不过哈兰德不会做的事情只是少数。他开车开得很棒，雷纳甚至来他这里蹭车坐，而自己的车雷纳绝对不愿意上，因为桑乔就是个马路杀手；他料理生活的能力也是数一数二，动手能力很强，做饭洗衣打理卫生根本不需要额外花钱请保姆或是清洁工。</p><p>桑乔更喜欢的是趴在他怀里玩他的衣角————从前担忧的完全都是没用的东西。哈兰德懒洋洋地把脑袋靠近他的脖颈，近到他甚至能感觉到对方鼻腔内轻轻呼出的热气；手臂温柔地环在他身侧或腰间，像是卸着一大半的力。天气冷的时候钻进他怀里就像搂着一只软软的毛线玩具熊，然后被他打趣称感觉身上黏了株臭不要脸的菟丝子，桑乔觉得这个比喻还不赖，自己就是要对他身上的温暖强取豪夺。</p><p>“你掰手腕是不是很牛逼？”桑乔突然贱贱地戳了戳他的胳膊。<br/>
“不过我打赌，你跟我掰必然会输。”<br/>
“我可不觉得。”哈兰德雄赳赳气昂昂地展示自己的肱二头肌。“你这是以卵击石。”<br/>
“哈！不信你就来。”桑乔斗志突然上涌，撸起袖子就准备宣战。哈兰德正莫名其妙他突然整这些没用的干嘛，就强行被拉出了手，被迫同意与对方一较高下。</p><p>“来吧，真不知道你哪来的自信。”哈兰德不以为然地对他表示藐视。<br/>
桑乔信心满满地握住他的手。哈兰德正欲发力把他一下子扳倒，桑乔却突然起身，垂下脑袋在他的额头印下一吻。</p><p>哐啷，一个愣神儿的功夫，胜负已定。</p><p> </p><p>“你不知道，遇到你后有的时候我会怀疑自己，”桑乔挑眉笑了笑。“小男孩儿们眼里，我是个自信心爆棚又体贴的人————我十九岁那年说我的毕生梦想是自由一世，不被任何外界因素所牵累。”</p><p>“但是一切都改变了。”他耸耸肩，眼神温柔。<br/>
“想来赖斯是对的。总有那么个时候，总有那么个人，会让你说，我栽了。”</p><p>就算是自以为是的伪装自己魅力无穷，也改变不了最开始马贝拉那个冬天发生的既定事实。</p><p>“是啊。”哈兰德从容不迫地接过话茬。<br/>
“所以，”他瞧了一眼自己被桑乔压倒的那只手。<br/>
一黑一白两条精巧的小皮筋交叠在一起，午后的光线柔和，在上面投下朦胧的暗影。</p><p>“是我输了。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>